masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Tauron
| def_retorts = Chaos Mastery }} Tauron is one of the 14 Wizards featured in Master of Magic. By default, he has Spellbooks at his disposal, as well as the Chaos Mastery Retort. A demon of the Realm, Tauron rates himself both victim and victor in the power play that ejected him onto the cosmic backwater of Arcanus. Where his foes saw a fitting dead end, Tauron sees the future. Here hides an opportunity to rampage across unspoiled land, drunk on domination and pyromagical thrills, ascending to the heights of power and abuse. A Spell of Mastery brought on by Tauron would crack all rules, rendering Arcanus and Myrror no mere extensions, but the true form indeed, of . Playing as Tauron Tauron's portrait may be selected for a custom Wizard when starting a new game at any Difficulty setting above "Intro" in the official game, or respectively "Easy" in the unoficial patches. Selecting either his default profile or his portrait prevents him from being encountered as an opposing Wizard. Played on his default spec, Tauron might want to begin by directing all his secular resources like , , and to exploration in every direction. With a Retort that plays exactly (and exclusively) to his bookshelf, Tauron's over-the-top, lop-sided focus on raw killing power actually makes him one of the best-built default Wizards. Tauron can fight high-stakes battles and win. The problem is that he has to cast a lot of spells, consuming his economy and . Tauron's is an exercise in accurate map assessment: deciding when to blow through , causing mayhem... and when to pull back and develop new toys for causing more mayhem. Tauron as an Opponent If not chosen, Tauron may appear randomly among the computer-controlled opponent Wizards. Their finalized Spellbook and Retort picks strongly influence these Wizards' die rolls for AI Personality and Objective. Tauron's typical traits are predicted below. Higher Difficulties subject a Wizard's default profile to increasingly arbitrary adjustments, including exposure to random Realms and skills. Tauron's ranks nearly always remain a dominant influence on his AI Personality even after these adjustments, though any randomly-picked Retorts at high Difficulty settings can sway him to roll something unexpected. At the "Impossible" setting, be prepared for anything. Starting Spells At the start of the game, a non-customized Tauron knows all Common spells except for in the official game, or from the unofficial 1.40 Insecticide patch onward. A randomly generated opposing Tauron may end up with Spellbooks. In this case, he will also know the Uncommon Spells and , as well as the Rare Spell (respectively , , and in the unofficial patches). For other book combinations, see the Wizard article. Trivia Tauron's appearance may be a very strong reference to the antagonist chaos wizard Wagnard from the manga and 1988 OVA Record of Lodoss War. Tauron and Wagnard look almost identical to each other, with another heavily inspired Record of Lodoss War reference being Kali (who appears to be based off of another Record of Lodoss War antagonist). In the initial sketches from Master of Magic's artist George Edward Purdy, a concept portrait bearing a close likeness to Tauron was named "Nmoi, the Evil Sorcerer" (which in turn bore a resemblance to the Star Trek actor Leonard Nimoy and was possibly a humorous nod to him). Category:Wizards